epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:WonderPikachu12/Princess Peach vs Cinderella. Epic Rap Battles: Video Games vs History Season 2
Time for another girl vs girl battle, and another battle that no one suggested at all. :D I always felt like this was an “obvious” match-up, so to say, but no one really ever seemed to think of it but me, so eh. This really isn't my best battle, honestly. At least, it's not as bad as Sonic vs Bolt, but it's really not as good as it could be in comparison to several other battles of mine. Hopefully, it can at least be enjoyed for what it is. And hopefully you'll still stay tuned for my next battle, which I promise will be of a significantly better quality, as will my finale of this set. Lines in italics are singing. 'Famous video game princess and damsel-in-distress, Princess Peach, and famous fairy tale princess, Cinderella, face off to see which princess will truly stand the tests of time, possibly with a bit of help.' Beat: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kspCHqUnrbY Battle (Starts at 0:01) EPIC RAP BATTLES: VIDEO GAMES VS HISTORY VS BEGIN! 'Fairy Godmother:' (0:10) Quickly, Cinderella, you don’t have much time! I shall cast my magic unto you, so you may spit sick rhymes! So before verse two ends, here’s what you must do; Put this wench in her place! Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo! 'Cinderella:' (0:20) Oh, thank you, God Mother! I shall grant you these wishes, And tear apart this dim-witted bitch faster than if I was my step-sises. I’m not afraid to get dirty. I know just how to clean a stain. I’ll do away with any lame, tame, ditzy dame who tries to claim her reign! You’re the OG damsel-in-distress, under the thumb of the Koopa Army, While I’m busy chilling up in my castle with my Prince Charming. And who do you have to love? A fatass plumber and a turtle? I’m sure you won’t be able to spit if you can’t even get a guy that’s verbal. 'Princess Peach:' (0:40) Talk about our men all you want, it's by me you'll be beat. You're cliche, meak, and weak, while I'm always so sweet. You're overshadowed by your sisters your whole life, then in your Disney sequels. This feeble regal isn’t my equal. You’re just peaceful. I’m facing evil. Things are gonna get Grimm for a wannabe Snow White. I’ll smash your Little Glass Slipper before you’re even able to fight, But it’s fine. In the end, you’ll beg for forgiveness like your sisters, Or you’ll just run away quickly like you did from your precious mister. I'm always at the top, helping Mario even when I'm Koopa bait, While you're always just an unrealistic figure for parents to hate. You think I'll take this from a princess who's on a curfew? You married a man with a foot-fetish. He recognized you by your shoes! 'Cinderella:' (1:10) I’m sorry, but that verse was just so poorly rapped. It looks like it’s not just you that’s gotten kidnapped. You must’ve used your Final Smash or unleashed a flock of sheep. Because all you’re doing now is putting me to sleep. Not like it matters, a dream is a wish your heart makes. You're colder than an empty fireplace. I spit hotter than my namesake. You're useless, impuissant, and giving me a headache. Your victory was more of a lie than any cake you've claimed to bake. (Cinderella’s magic slowly begins to undo.) 'Princess Peach:' (1:30) Check Smash Bros., Super Mario RPG, Super Paper Mario, Super Princess Peach. I rock every single Party, yo. I'll take you to the streets, and let the Toads watch as you get served. Then take you back to the castle and let you get owned by Toadsworth. (Background shifts to inside Peach's castle) 'Toadsworth:' (1:40) Tally-ho! Tally a loss for this ho! You've got no flow! I Sunshine in any fight! You better go, so cheerio! You're pathetic and helpless! Not even Master Mario could save your skin! This old bean won't reign supreme! Ohhh, did I win? (Cinderella is turned back into her rag outfit and her background back changes to her stepmother’s house.) WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? EPIC RAP BATTLES-''' (Magic sparkles rap around the logo and turn it blue and pink.) '''VIDEO GAMES VS HISTORYYYYY!!!! Poll Who won? Cinderella and The Fairy Godmother Princess Peach and Toadsworth Hint Here's a hint for the next battle: Category:Blog posts